Into Ponyville
by albinotanuki
Summary: The sequel to "Into the Everfree Forest", told from Lone Warrior's perspective. Derpy Hooves introduced Lone Warrior to the other ponies in Ponyville, but how will they respond to him and how would a blind pony who has lived in the Everfree Forest handle being in civilization?
1. Muffins for Breakfast

This is the sequel to "Into the Everfree Forest".

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the ponies from the show; just this story, "Into the Everfree Forest", and Lone Warrior.

* * *

I didn't want to get out of bed; it had been so long since I had slept in an actual bed that I had forgotten how plush and warm it was compared to sleeping on the cold, dirty floor of the Everfree Forest, but my internal clock coaxed me into getting up. I sniffed the air to the sweet aroma of- what were they? Muffins, yes. I felt my way through to the kitchen when I was greeted by Derpy Hoove's voice.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

"Morning." I replied.

I suddenly found myself bumping into a chair and table. I guessed that I should sit down, but I found it to be rather difficult and even a bit silly considering ponies are quadrupeds, but after some trial an d error, I got myself seated into my chair. I heard Derpy Hooves come and sit down next to me with some sort of plate.

"I made some muffins. Would you like one? I've got apricot, blueberry, lemon poppyseed-"

"I'll take a blueberry muffin." I replied.

"Would you like some butter with that?"

"No thanks, I'll just have it as it is."

"Okay. Here you go." Derpy said placing a muffin right in my hoof.

I took a bite of the muffin. It was so rich and fluffy textured. So much different from the things I had to scavenge to eat in the Everfree Forest and in the orphanage where I grew up before, all we were ever given was gruel, which tasted stale and lumpy.

"So Derpy, how's your wing?" I asked.

"It feels a lot better. Thanks for asking."

I could feel the wind coming from Derpy flapping her wings. I smiled, glad that my new friend was getting better. Derpy started to shuffle through some mail in her hooves and then she spoke.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe I could introduce you to my friends; I've got to go deliver this mail anyways."

I got nervous. Meeting other ponies? Having one pony follow me around in the Everfree Forest was nerve racking, but being out with other ponies in civilization was just plain scary for me.

"I don't know." I said unsurely, "As you know, I don't have the best attitude and its been years since I have interacted with other ponies."

"Don't worry," said Derpy, "most of my friends are really nice. They won't mind if you're blind or not, just so long as you be nice to them and they'll be nice to you."

I was still unsure. From my own personal experience, most ponies are cruel to other ponies like me. Would I still face the same sort of cruelty here in Ponyville as I did in the orphanage when I was younger?

I felt Derpy nuzzle my side as if to assure me that everything was going to be okay.

"Not everypony in this world is as mean as the ponies you encountered in your foalhood. I won't let anypony hurt you."

I knew Derpy meant well. Even if she messed things up most of the time, she had a good heart and only meant for the best. I decided that the best thing for both of us was to swallow my pride and agree to go with her. Derpy was ecstatic and throw her hooves around me for a hug.

* * *

That's chapter 1. I want everyone to vote on which pony I should have Lone Warrior meet first. Please R&R.


	2. An interview from Twilight Sparkle

Okay, you people wanted Lone Warrior to meet Twilight Sparkle first, now here it is.

* * *

As we set off delivering mail, Derpy Hooves was leading me through Ponyville by letting me hold onto her tail. I didn't know where we were going. I found it ironic that Derpy, the little clumsy pony I had to escort back home was now leading me around this strange and unfamiliar town; this truly was the blind leading the blind and vice versa.

"We'll first stop at the library where Twilight Sparkle lives. She's a magic apprentice to Princess Celestia and she's here to do research on the magic of friendship. If anypony can be a good friend, odd are it would be her."

We stopped and Derpy started knocking on a wooden door.

"Twilight Sparkle, I have the book you've been waiting to arrive!"

I heard the door swing open and a female voice speak.

"Oh, why thank you, Derpy. 'Ancient Archaic Spells For Modern Day Use: Third Edition'. This is exactly what I was waiting for."

There was a sudden pause. I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Twilight Sparkle."

I was a bit confused. Was she talking to me?

"Umm, Twilight, Lone Warrior is blind." I heard Derpy Hooves whisper, probably into Twilight's ear.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you, Lone Warrior."

I felt a hoof take mine and shake it. I didn't know how to respond; I wasn't use to being greeted by other ponies and having my hoof shook.

"Why don't you come inside? You're more than welcome to stay."

I was quite reluctant to, but Derpy insisted and dragged me by the hoof inside. Suddenly, Derpy's hoof slipped mine and I found myself tripping over a rug with my face on the floor. I was expecting a hard laugh from the other pony, but surprising, I was leant a helping hoof from Twilight Sparkle.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice, "I'm sorry the library isn't very handicap accessible."

"Its my fault." Derpy replied embarrassingly, "I've got slippery hooves."

I took nervously took Twilight's hoof, putting my trust on her not to let go, and she pulled me up onto my feet.

"Well, both of you take a seat and I'll get my quill and parchment so I document Lone Warrior into my pony archives."

"You keep documents of everypony you meet?" I asked puzzelingly.

"Sure do." Twilight chirped, "I have to document everything I learn about each pony incase I need to write a report to the princess. Every single detail counts if I'm to get a good grade."

I found this to be a bit odd. I may not have lived amongst other ponies for very long, but I had been living in social contact with other ponies long enough to know that this was not your average pony behavior, but Derpy did say she was doing research for Princess Celestia, so perhaps it wouldn't hurt to have an interview. I felt Derpy lead me over to a table to sit me down and Twilight Sparkle sat down next to us.

"So Lone Warrior, where are you from?"

"I use to grow up in an orphanage, but I've mostly been living in the Everfree Forest."

"The Everfree Forest? Wow. You must've had to fend off a lot of wild animals."

"A bit of self-defense, yes."

"What kind of foods did you have to survive on?"

"Different kinds of grasses, nuts, berries, fibrous tubers-"

I paused awkwardly as I was hearing Twilight Sparkle repeat everything I was saying as I heard the scratching of the quill on parchment as she wrote down what I was saying.

"Have you been living there all alone?"

"Yes."

"What about Zecora?" Derpy asked, "I know you've met her."

"I prefer keeping my distance from anypony."

I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable being asked these questions. Granted, I found nothing that was sadistic or perverse with Twilight or Derpy's questions, but I was not use to being asked such personal questions, let alone have this much attention focused on me. It was then I heard someone coming down from the stares in a rather sleepy manner.

"Hey Twilight, do you know where those sapphires I've been keeping for lunch have gone? …Who's that guy?"

"Spike, this is Lone Warrior." Twilight replied, "He's Derpy's new friend and he's going to be staying in Ponyville for a while."

"Hey, the more guys, the merrier." said the younger male, "For some reason, Ponyville has more girls living here than guys and its kinda creepy if you ask me."

It was then I figured with the awkward conversation going on that it would b a good time to get out of here.

"Derpy, don't we have other ponies to deliver mail to?"

"Oh yes, we do!" Derpy gasped. "I'm sorry I have to cut this interview short Twilight, but I've got a lot more mail to deliver."

"Don't worry about it; we can pick it up again later."

I knew as Derpy was dragging me outside of the library that I had to go meet some other pony soon, but I was glad to get out of that situation right then and there.

* * *

Alright, now we get to vote for the next pony encounter. Please R&R.


	3. Rarity Gives a Makeover

You voted for Rarity. Here she is.

* * *

We marched on, with Derpy leading me, over to the next customer.

"Next we'll have to deliver this gem to Rarity. She own a boutique here in Ponyville."

'Great.' I thought, 'A pony who's obsessed with fashion. I bet she's just a shallow, self-absorbed mare who constantly seeks attention from others by giving them constant makeovers.'

Derpy stopped and I heard her knock her hoof up against another door. The door creaked open and we were greeted by a "sophisticated" sounding voice.

"Oh why Derpy Hooves, darling, what a pleasant surprise."

She used the word "darling" in a sentence. I knew of these kinds of fillies growing up at the orphanage. They would often try to act "rich" and "elegant" to compensate for the fact that they were poor. I guessed from the way this pony carried herself that her parents were middle class suburbanites.

"Morning Rarity." Derpy chirped, "I'm here to bring you your padpar- pa-panda- p-paddington- You're gem has arrived!"

"You mean my padparadscha? Oh, I can't believe its finally here. Oh, look at it; its like a beautiful pink and orange sunset... and who is THIS special gem?"

I couldn't really tell. Was she talking to me? Either way, I could feel myself turning red.

"This is Lone Warrior. He's my new friend from the Everfree Forest."

"The Everfree Forest? Oh you poor darling, no wonder you're such a mess; not that I don't occasionally like the rugged types, but we should get you inside and styled."

A makeover. That's what I was worried about.

"Thanks, but I don't do makeovers."

"Oh, don't think of it as a makeover, darling, think of it as a gesture of my gratitude."

Rarity started pushing me inside the boutique. I tried to stop myself by forcing my hooves in the dirt, but Rarity proved surprisingly strong. All of a sudden, I felt myself being pulled every which way; my mane being brushed back and gelled, my hooves magically pulled to each side to slip inside a shirt and jacket, and my face being sprits with cologne that stung my nose.

"Hmm. Not bad, but its missing something. I know, a bolo tie! I think blue lace agate will go great with your- umm... Lets do tiger's eye instead."

She was going to say "eyes", wasn't she? It was unclear if she had just realized that I was blind or that she knew and tried to catch the slip of her tongue, but it was clear that she was trying not to offend me. I don't doubt that my eyes look strange compared to other ponies, but I did feel a bit self-conscious having it brought to another pony's attention.

Suddenly, I felt the tie being pulled down from over my head to my neck and tightened, but not too tight as to cut off my air supply.

"There. You look RAVISHING."

"You really DO look nice, Lone Warrior." said Derpy.

"Lone Warrior." Rarity repeated, "I love that name. Its so... mysterious."

I felt Rarity lean up and rub against my body. I was not use to having other ponies touch me, but to have one doing it so... sensually made me start to shiver in fear.

"Derpy Hooves, I think we should get going now."

"Oh, can't you just stay for a little while?" Rarity asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid Lone Warrior is right; we've got lots more mail to deliver. Bye Rarity."

Derpy took my hoof and lead me out of the boutique. Thank goodness.

* * *

I apologize for such a short chapter, but you still get to choose who Lone Warrior gets to meet next. Please R&R.


	4. In the Kitchen with Pinkie Pie

Heeeeeeeere's Pinkie Pie!

* * *

I couldn't get over the tightness of the suit Rarity gave me and the itchiness of the gel in my mane. It distracted me as Derpy Hooves forcibly dragged me through town.

"Okay, now we've gotta deliver some vanilla extract to Sugarcube Corner."

As we stopped at our destination, Derpy knocked on the door, the door swung open, and we were greeted by a high pitched voice.

"DERPY!"

"PINKIE!"

I could hear the two ponies excitingly greet one another, perhaps giving each other hugs. It was clear just by their actions that they were best friends.

"I brought some vanilla extract." Derpy finally spoke, "Is Mr. and Mrs. Cake available?"

"No. They had to make an emergency cake delivery, so I'm left here to look after the babies while there gone."

It was then I heard the high pitched pony gasp in excitement over something.

"You must be the new pony! I've heard a lot about you. Normally when news breaks out, I'm the first pony to hear about it. I'm Pinkie Pie, by the way."

I could feel Pinkie Pie's hoof grab mine and shake it profusely to the point that my body started shaking like an earthquake.

"Why don't you come inside? I can treat you to some cupcakes and have you meet the babies."

I had no other choice but to go in; Pinkie Pie was already dragging me by the hoof and I couldn't make her let go.

"So I hear you've been living in the Everfree Forest." said Pinkie Pie, "Thats really amazing, especially since you're blind and all. I bet you use your keen super senses to get around; I have super senses too, like when my tail gets twitchy, it means something's about to fall."

At that moment, my hoof slipped on something slippery on the floor and I landed on my rump.

"Like that!"

My rear was rather soar from the fall, but I was leant a hoof from Derpy Hooves and got up.

"You okay, Lone Warrior?" Derpy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, rubbing my backside.

"Oh dear." said Pinkie Pie looking over the situation, "Looks like Pound Cake has been throwing his food across the kitchen again. Oh, I should have you meet the babies!"

I heard Pinkie trot off and come back with, what sounded like, two babbling foals.

"Lone Warrior, meet Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake."

I was a little scared. Talking to full grown ponies was one thing, but talking to babies who have yet to form full sentences was another.

"Umm... hello."

I highly doubted that would get a response, but I couldn't help but feel nervous blurting it out. At that very moment, I felt something plop onto my head and start to chew on my mane.

"Aww, Pumpkin Cake likes you... or at least what's in your hair."

I gently pried the baby off my head as to not hurt it or me and gave it back to Pinkie Pie. I found that my mane, that was styled in gel was now styled with baby's drool.

"Say, I made some cupcakes if you wanna have some." Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Pinkie," I heard Derpy speak in a concerned voice, "those cupcakes aren't-"

"Don't worry, they're red velvet cupcakes. Here Lone Warrior, try one."

I was weary about trying the cupcake that was placed in my hoof, but I remembered the first time I tried a muffin. I had to swallow my pride and put my trust in Derpy Hooves; it was one of the few times I ever had to trust somepony, so perhaps I should put my trust in Pinkie Pie and try it. I bit down into the cupcake. It was quite rich and decodent. The texture felt like moistened earth, but it sure didn't taste like it. It had a slight chocolatey taste and the rich cream cheese frosting complimented the rich taste of the cake.

"You like that, don't you?" asked Pinkie Pie. "You know what? We should have a cupcake eating contest!"

I was unprepared for what was to happen. I could hear the pony snarf down what seemed to be a plate of cupcakes and bits and pieces of cake and frosting splattered on me. The ferocity of her eating habit stunned me; I had encountered many a creature with a fierce apatite and they still had better table manners than this.

"I WIN!" Pinkie shouted, "You've got some frosting on your cheek."

It was then I felt Pinkie Pie's wet tongue scraping against my face. Even a pony like me who has had very little social contact knew that this was not the normal and accepted behavior of a socialized pony.

"That's it, we're leaving!"

"Wait, don't you want any milk to go with your cupcakes?"

"No! I just want to get out of here!"

I didn't bother to wait for Derpy Hooves to help lead me out of the bakery, I started marching off without knowing what was where and I ended up bumping into a wall. It was then Derpy came over to my side and took my hoof.

"Sorry Pinkie, but I think Lone Warrior just needs some time to cool off."

And with that, Derpy lead me outside.

* * *

Okay, you know the drill. Vote for the next pony for Lone Warrior to meet. Please R&R.


	5. Applejack of Sweet Apple Acres

Thanks for all the votes; I decided to go with Applejack for this chapter

* * *

I took time to brush off the cake bits off my face and body as Derpy was leading me to the next stop.

"I'm REALLY sorry about Pinkie Pie." said Derpy, "She can be a bit hyperactive at times, but she means well."

"Please tell me that the next customer will be less of a hassle."

"Well the next stop we have to make is at Sweet Apple Acres to deliver a letter. Don't worry, most of the ponies who live there are rather tame."

It was at that moment a dog came up barking at us excitedly. It wasn't a threatening bark, more like it was trying to greet us, but it was still quite startling.

"Whoa, easy Winona!" said a female voice with a country accent, "Sorry 'bout that; she gets a bit excited when other ponies come around. Why don't ya go round up the pigs back into their pen, Winona?"

I could hear the dog excitedly run off.

"Hello Applejack," Derpy greeted the country pony, "I have a letter for you."

"Why its from my cousin Aeblekage in Cophoofhagen. Ain't that sweet? ...Well who's this then?"

She was talking about me, wasn't she?

"This is Lone Warrior. He's my new friend here to stay in Ponyville for a while."

"I like yer bolo." Applejack commented.

"What? Oh, you mean my tie. Rarity gave it to me."

"I figured. Rarity's always style'n up ponies, but that's part of her generous nature."

"A little too generous if you ask me."

Applejack laughed a bit.

"Yer a no-nonsense kinda pony. I like that. Why don't I show y'all around Sweet Apple Acres?"

Considering all I had to put up with on this day, I was reluctant to go on another "tour" with somepony I barely knew, but Derpy insisted I go on the tour and dragged me in. So Derpy lead me as Applejack was giving the tour.

"Our family has been grow'n apples fer three generations now. Why if it hadn't been for Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville would never have been founded. This here is the apple orchard where we grow our apples."

Even though I couldn't see the trees, I could sense their presence all around me. I had always felt a connection with nature and felt more comfortable in the Everfree Forest than I did in society, but I've never seemed to have truly appreciated my connection with plants and trees until I moved out of the forest and back into pony society.

"We let our apples grow to their full ripeness." Applejack continued, "When a tree has reach its peak of perfection, that's when we harvest them off the tree"

I could sense there was one tree near that was already ripe with fragrant apples, but hadn't been harvested yet. I took my hoof off of Derpy's and felt my way over to the tree. Then I turned around and with one solid kick, I bucked all the apples off the tree.

"Wow. You've got some strong hindquarters there." Applejack complimented.

"Thank you." I added.

Out of curiosity, I touched the side of the tree with my nose to see how big the tree was.

"I'd say from the strength and thickness of this tree that its about... fifteen years old."

"That's exactly how old it is." said Applejack, "Well I'm guess'n from yer tree cutie mark that ya grew up on an orchard too."

"Actually, I grew up in the Everfree Forest."

"Well ain't that amaz'n." I heard Applejack whisper; obviously she seemed quite impressed, "Well, we've got all kinds of apples on our orchard. We've got yer Galas, we've got yer Honeycrisp, yer Cortlands, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Pink Lady, Cameo, Jonagold, and- GRANNY SMITH, WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?"

"THEM DERN CROWS ARE AFTER OUR APPLES!" shouted an older, feeble sounding voice which, from the sound of it, was coming from up top another tree.

"GRANNY SMITH, YA DON'T NEED TO SCARE OFF THE CROWS, THAT'S WHAT THE SCARECROW IS FER AND BESIDES, YER WASTE'N OUR CROP!"

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I had a bit of a clue when one apple hit me in the head from a distance.

"I'M NOT GOIN' DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" I heard the old pony say as, what it sounded like, was being dragged down from the tree.

"I think ya need to go inside and take yer medicine, Granny."

I heard the old pony mumble to herself as she walked away.

"Sorry 'bout that;" Applejack apologized, "Granny can be a little senile at times."

"Compared to all the craziness I've been through today, a little old grandmother wouldn't really bother me that much."

"Good sport." said Applejack.

"Oh," said Derpy worryingly, "I think we should get going with our next delivery."

"Alright then," said Applejack "and Lone Warrior, if ya ever need work, ya can come work on our farm; we could always use a help'n hoof."

"Will do."

Well that wasn't so bad. Applejack seemed quite level headed and friendly. It was quite a relief to meet somepony who was tame for once; I hoped the next pony I meet will be just as calm.

* * *

I know, its not as funny as the previous chapters, but don't worry, you still get to vote. Right now we're down to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Please R&R.


	6. Soaring Rainbow Dash

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. Unfortunately I haven't gotten enough votes for either Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy, so I decided to choose myself which pony Lone Warrior should meet next. Don't worry, Fluttershy will be next though.

* * *

Derpy continued to lead me over to the next customer's home.

"Next we'll need to stop by Fluttershy's house to deliver some bird seed and then we'll be done for the day."

Everything seemed rather calm and relieving for what I had to put up with, but all of a sudden, I heard a loud explosion in the air that sent a strong wind of pressure almost knocking the both of us out as

something from up above came crashing into us. I was quite dizzy and my ears rang for a little while until I was able to clear my head and wobbly stand up.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! This is great; I don't have to fly up to your home to deliver this!"

"My Wonderbolts magazine came in! Finally. Thanks... Is this guy a friend of yours?

I was still too dizzy to clearly understand what exactly was going on, but apparently this pony landed on us and Derpy was now giving her mail.

"He is." said Derpy, "His name's Lone Warrior and he's from the Everfree Forest."

"Cool!" exclaimed the new pony, "Hey, did you see my sonic rainboom? Totally awesome, don't you think?" .

A sonic rainboom? Was that what that explosion was?

"No, but I definitely heard and felt it."

"Lone Warrior is blind, Rainbow Dash." Derpy whispered.

"Ah. That explains the eyes."

"So what exactly IS a sonic rainboom?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well," explained Rainbow Dash, "basically I fly REALLY fast until I break the sound barrier and end up with an explosion of color in the air. Its wicked cool."

It was obvious this one was a bit of a show-off and had a bit of an ego, but she wasn't terribly selfish or stuck-up either. She was more of a tomcolt than anything else.

"So you're from the Everfree Forest. That's awesome!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "I bet you had to fight off wild animals and use your keen senses to get around."

"A bit." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I gotta go gather up some clouds; were supposed to be scheduling some rain in the east today. Oh, and Lone Warrior, we should get together sometime; maybe you can show me some cool Everfree Forest self-defense moves. Well, gotta go."

With that, Rainbow Dash flew off.

"Well, that was... interesting." I said.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash loves flying a lot." said Derpy, "She's one of the best fliers I know; she hopes to be part of the Wonderbolts someday and I'm sure she'll make it soon."

Derpy stretched her wings out.

"Well, its time we go pay a visit to Fluttershy's house. Its not far from here."

I grabbed onto Derpy's tail as she lead me over to Fluttershy's.

* * *

Yeah, definitely a short chapter, but stay tuned for Fluttershy is up next. Please R&R


	7. Fluttershy the Animal Caretaker

Okay, here's the pony you've all been waiting for: Fluttershy!

* * *

Up ahead on our next stop, I could hear the sweet sound of birds chirping, fish slashing in a nearby creek, and I could smell the vast array of grass, trees, and flowers growing everywhere. Wherever this place was, it reminded me the most of the Everfree Forest and made me feel the most comfortable in visiting our next customer.

"Now Lone Warrior, Fluttershy can be REALLY shy around strangers, so just try to be nice to her, okay?"

I nodded at Derpy letting her know I'd keep my promise. Shy, I can handle; its outgoing and confident I had trouble with.

I heard Derpy walk over to the door of the house and knock.

"Fluttershy, I have your bird seed and I brought over a friend!"

I heard the door creep open, followed by an "EEP!" and the door slamming shut. Derpy knocked on the door again.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter?"

"When you said 'friend' I thought you meant you were bringing over a sick, injured, or orphaned animal for me to take care of." said the voice from inside the house.

"Nope, just my new pony friend, Lone Warrior. Don't worry, he won't bite."

"HE BITES?" Fluttershy panicked.

"No!" said Derpy, "Just come and meet him."

I heard the door creek open and the shy pony tip-hoof outside.

"I guess I could make you two some alfalfa tea... if thats okay with you."

This pony was definitely shy as Derpy had pointed out. I saw no threat out of her nor any reason not to come in. I nodded and Derpy hooves lead me inside. The smell of the inside was rustic and soothing. I was lead over to a small table as Fluttershy started pouring our tea.

"Oh. Umm..."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize until now that you were... oh please don't be angry with me."

A self-conscious pony too. I could understand how she felt for I too had been hard on myself on what others would think of me.

"I'm not angry with you; you did nothing wrong."

"Fluttershy, why don't you tell us about what you do for a living." said Derpy Hooves.

"Well, I help take care of the animals. If ever there's a sick, injured, or orphaned animal that needs my help, I help to nurse them back to health. I'm also good at suggesting what kind of pet somepony should get if they ask me for one."

"You wouldn't mind showing us some of the animals you take care of, would you?" asked Derpy.

"Oh, not at all. I'll wait till both of you finish your tea and I'll show you around."

After we both sipped our tea, Fluttershy took us both outside into her backyard. I could hear an array of animals, such as squirrels, goats, otters, raccoons, cats, dogs, and many different species of birds. We stopped over at one of the pins as Fluttershy was calling out one of the animals.

"Come on out Angel."

I could hear something carefully coming out from what I think is a wooden box.

"Lone Warrior, this is Angel, my pet bunny rabbit. Say hi, Angel."

And with that, the rabbit slapped me across the face.

"Now Angel Bunny, what did we say about hitting?" Fluttershy scolded the rabbit, "I'm sorry about that, he can get a bit jealous sometimes."

"Let me try something." I said.

I reached over to the rabbit and started to nuzzle it with my nose on the back of its neck, trying to simulate the licking its mother would give to their babies to comfort them. Instantly, the rabbit started to calm down an and the rabbit started to nuzzle me back.

"Oh my, I've never seen Angel warm up to anypony like that before!" exclaimed Fluttershy, "Have you taken care of animals before?"

"I have." I replied, "I would occasionally come across some creature in need and try to nurse them back to health. I find that it was much easier for me to get along with animals than other ponies since they don't place any judgement on my blindness."

"I understand." said Fluttershy, "I find it hard to open up to other ponies, so I usually turn to animals to be myself around."

I couldn't help but smile. It seemed Fluttershy and I were really making a connection. It felt nice for once to find a cool, calm pony to talk to.

"Well, we better start getting home. Its getting late." said Derpy.

I was a little disappointed that we had to leave so early, especially since now I was actually feeling comfortable around somepony and getting more of a break from the craziness.

"Okay then." said Fluttershy. "It was nice meeting you, Lone Warrior. We should take time to help take care of animals together sometime."

"Alright. Bye then."

As we started to leave, I felt a bit of relief to at least get some rest after such a stressful day.

* * *

There's the end of that chapter, but this isn't the end of this story. Please stay tuned and please R&R.


	8. A Party with Friends

The final chapter is up. Its short, but I think its a good way to wrap things up.

* * *

Derpy and I started heading home. The day was getting short and I was growing a bit tired from all I had to put up with.

"Pretty exciting day, huh?" asked Derpy.

"Yeah. A little TOO exciting if you ask me." I replied

"Oh, it wasn't that bad; you at least got to make some new friends."

I huffed, trying not to admit to it, but the truth was there and I couldn't deny it.

"...I'll admit, they didn't really seem to mind my blindness all that much. They treated me more like a normal pony; they acted eccentrically, I'll admit, but nothing outside of how I'd expect them to act around any other pony."

"It's a shame we couldn't really spend anymore time with them, but than again, that's work for ya."

Derpy opened the door and then voices inside began to shout.

"SUPRISE!"

I was quite startled and indeed "surprised" as I found the voices that I recognized from the day visiting them on our mailing trip.

"What in Celestia's name is going on here?"

"Well," started Pinkie Pie, "after you left the bakery, I noticed you were pretty upset, which made me feel upset, so I started wondering what ways I could cheer you up, so I decided 'Hey, why not throw a party for Lone Warrior?', so I did and invited my best friends to come."

"We really DID enjoy meeting you, Lone Warrior." said Twilight Sparkle.

"We're REALLY sorry if we cause you any trouble." said Fluttershy.

"We still think you're super awesome." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, why don't we all play a game?" suggested Rarity.

"I vote for 'spin the bottle'!" shouted Rarity.

"ME TOO!" replied Spike ecitedly.

"I think Lone Warrior might be too plum tuckered out to be play'n games right now." said Applejack.

I thought about the girls' offer. It was quite nice of them to throw this all together, I'll admit. I would've been rude not to accept their gift.

"Actually... I guess I could go for at least one game."

Everypony cheered. So we danced, ate snacks, and played games all night. It was tiring, but I was glad I had actually made some friends. As they say, "If you can't beat them, join them.".

* * *

That's the end. Please R&R.


End file.
